Only One Thing Can Take the Pain Away
by Sojokes
Summary: After a horrable attack, Blaine is left beaten and concused and it totally ruined Kurt's plan. Together they make their way thourgh the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. One word and it's the only thing Blaine can think or feel at this point. He doesn't remember what happened, he only remembers pain, and it's taken over his whole brain. He can't see or hear anything, just feel, just pain. Then all of a sudden there is one word that pierces the fog.

"No!"

It's accompanied by a lot of crying. He's not sure who's crying or why but he feels a sudden urge to protect them, to take them in his arms and tell them everything will be alright. His mind in all its fog can't seem to match that voice to a face. When realizes, _Kurt_. He has to get to him, what's happened to him, he needs protection, what did they do to him? How did he ever forget Kurt's voice? And for the first time in he doesn't know how long he remembers.

_He was walking down the street coming home from the store, groceries in hand. He and Kurt had just bought an apartment together and he went to go get a few things for dinner that night. It was starting to get dark early and the sun was already setting even though it was only 7:00. He started to walk a little faster as the night got colder, he could see their apartment as he rounded the corner and he couldn't wait to get back to his boyfriend. He heard a group of people come up behind him but he didn't think much of it, there were always people walking the streets of New York. Well he didn't think much of it that is until one of them yells a word he thought he had finally heard the last of when he moved away from Ohio._

_"Fag!"_

_He turned around hoping, praying, that they weren't looking at him. How would they even know? What he saw though was a group of six guys all looking directly at him._

Kurt sat, tears rolling down his face, in the corner of Blaine's hospital room. He couldn't believe this was happening, they were supposed to have left this behind, that's the reason they came to New York. Blaine was finally done with college in that god-awful state and they had moved to get away from all the hatred. He tried to shake the memory of finding Blaine that night, but it was still there, ever relenting.

_Kurt called Blaine for the third time in fifteen minutes. It was 7:30 and he had sent Blaine out to get food for dinner over an hour ago. They only lived a ten minute walk from the grocery store and he was starting to get worried. The fact that Blaine wasn't answering his phone wasn't helping. _

_"You've reached Blaine, I'm not here right now or my phone is dead. Please leave a message and I'll call you back when I get a chance, thanks." _

_"Damn it," Kurt swore and he hung up the phone, pacing the living room of their small apartment. He ran his fingers through his hair, cursing again when he realized he had messed up his perfect styling. This night was supposed to be amazing, he had planed everything. He was dressed to the nines, even more so than usual, his hair perfect, and a ring in his pocket. Tonight was supposed to be the night and everything was supposed to go exactly to plan, but now Blaine wasn't returning with their dinner and Kurt was going crazy waiting. He turns and sees his coat hanging next to the door and before he can even think through what he's doing he grabs it and throws it on, quickly slamming the door and making his way to the stairs, the elevator will be too slow tonight. He races down the steps, skipping the last few and flies out the door._

_He tries Blaine's cell one more time as he's walking down the street, and he hears it. The faint sound of the song _Black Bird_ by the Beatles, it's Blaine's ringtone and it's coming from an alley next to their apartment building. Fear rising in his stomach, Kurt bolted down the alley then stopped when he saw him. Blaine was lying behind some trashcans, his left arm bent in a way that shouldn't be possible and blood running down his forehead. "Shit," It was the only thing Kurt could think to say._

_He turned, unable to look at Blaine any longer, and dialed 911._

This couldn't be happening, not to Blaine. All Kurt could do was just sit and watch, no matter how much he wanted to help there was nothing he could do. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's right hand with his left and leaned over Blaine's still, muscular form to brush his curly dark hair off of his forehead. Kurt leaned down to Blaine's ear and softly whispered, "Blaine, baby, please wake up. I can't do this without you. I need you." When no response came he leaned back down into his chair and started crying again. How could any of this happen to Blaine? Everything had been going so well, now here he was, sitting next to his concussed, beaten, boyfriend. Just as he was about to give up hope and go home for the first time since the attack, he felt it, a soft, barely there squeeze. It wasn't much but it was life, and that's all that mattered.

"Doctor! Doctor Wells! Nurse Grace! HE'S AWAKE!" Kurt yelled, hoping someone would hear him. And sure enough a tall blond man, Doctor Gorge Wells, and a petite curly haired blond woman, Nurse Grace Fairway, came running into the room.

Kurt moved away from Blaine as the doctor started working, checking monitors and vitals. Nurse Grace came over and took him out of the room and started asking questions.

"Why do you believe he's awake?" She started.

"I was holding his hand and he moved, something he hasn't done in the past three days," Kurt was speaking quickly, wanting to get this over with so he could get back to Blaine.

"He moved? In what way?" Nurse Grace continued.

Kurt was becoming impatient, "He held my hand. He moved his fingers to wrap them around my hand," He wasn't looking at her anymore, choosing instead to look over her shoulder to see if he could see what was happening in the room. Unfortunately Nurse Grace had closed the door tightly behind her, he had no way of knowing what was going on inside.

"Well that's a good sign," She said, stating the obvious, "Did anything else happen?"

"No, I called for you right after I realized what had happened." Luckily for Kurt the questioning stopped as the doctor stepped out of the room and joined the conversation.

"Well, he's wake now so that's a big improvement. You can go in and see him now, we will be coming back later to do some testing to see if there is any memory loss but for now we need him to rest and wake up a little bit," Doctor Wells said, although he lost Kurt's attention after he said he could see Blaine. Kurt darted into the room, thanking the doctor quickly as soon as he stopped talking. He saw that Blaine's eyes were open and was stopped in his tracks. He remembered, Kurt could tell, there was none of the usual life in his hazel eyes. Kurt was hoping that he wouldn't remember the attack; that he would wake up and not have to deal with the emotional scaring to go along with the physical.

"Hi," Blaine's voice was rough, probably because he hadn't used it in the past 72 hours. Kurt moved over to sit beside his bed, trying his hardest not to break down, to be strong for Blaine.

"Hey," he said, his voice breaking. "I was worried about you."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine pleaded, hoping his message would get across.

"What? Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about!" Kurt's voice got higher and he was looking at Blaine with sheer confusion. "Those… those assholes, they're the ones that should be sorry!"

Blaine knew he needed to stop Kurt's rant now before it got any worse. "I'm not apologizing for what happened to me, I'm apologizing for what happened to you." His voice was soft, but full of emotion and it effectively stopped Kurt's rant.

Kurt kneeled down next to Blaine's bed. His voice was much softer now as he spoke, tears welling up in his eyes, "What happened to me?" His voice was questioning, he didn't understand what Blaine was saying.

"The doctor told me that I've been out for almost three days now, I must have scared you. I never want you to have to worry about me like that," as Blaine spoke tears started falling from his eyes.

Kurt grabbed his hand, tears now flowing freely. "Oh Blaine baby, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kurt realized that he had probably done more crying than anything else in the past few days. Blaine opened his mouth to speak again but a knocking and the door being opened cut him off.

When Kurt saw it was Dr. Wells he stood and listened to what the doctor had to say, "Hello Blaine, I'm going to take you down the hall now to do some tests. Kurt, you can feel free to stay here, it should only take about fifteen minutes," and with that the doctor called in a group of nurses and they took Blaine out of the room.

Kurt sat back down in the same plastic chair that he had virtually constantly occupied since arriving, only leaving when friends came and forced him to go to the cafeteria and eat something. Sitting there now though seemed different. Now that Blaine was up and obviously didn't have any memory issues Kurt sat and could actually think. Well think about more then what had happened. Now that he knew Blaine was going to be at least relatively okay he could think about what they were going to do now. He had an entire proposal to plan again. He had just figured out the where and had moved on to the when, when Dr. Wells came back in, Blaine and three nurses on his tail.

"Well it looks like there are no memory issues, so that's obviously a good thing. We're gonna keep Blaine here for at least a week to make sure that there aren't any problems that we're just not seeing yet." Dr. Wells told Kurt while the nurses got Blaine's bed back in place.

Once Blaine was situated again, and the doctor had checked all his monitors to make sure everything was going well, they were left alone again. "I missed you while you were out," Kurt spoke softly, embarrassment clear on his face.

"You told me not to be sorry but when you say stuff like that how can I help it?" Blaine asked, looking almost as embarrassed as Kurt. Almost.

Kurt looked up at him shyly through his eyelashes. "I promise I'm not trying to make you feel guilty."

Blaine all of a sudden got a mischievous look on his face, "I don't believe you…" Kurt's face fell, "but I might just forgive you if you give me a kiss." Kurt's face lit up when he realized Blaine was joking with him. Just to make sure though, and also because it had been three days since he last got a kiss, he leaned down and placed a soft, loving kiss on to Blaine's lips. When he pulled back he saw that Blaine had the dopiest grin on his face, and he was almost positive that his face reflected that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! This chapter is kinda short but the next one is around the same length as the first and the 4th chapter will ether be kinda short or kinda long, depending on what you decide. But I'll talk more about that at the end.

* * *

The next week passed by in a blur of doctors and nurses, tests and check ups. Of course Blaine was determined to get out of there as fast as possible. This meant that Kurt was subjected to a constant stream of "When can we leave?" and "Do they really need to do more tests?" and of course "Lets just make a run for it, screw my leg. I could out run any of these doctors." This last one became increasingly funnier when Kurt found out that Dr. Wells had been a track star in high school and college.

Finally eight days after he had woken up Blaine was ready to leave the hospital. He was so excited he almost re-fractured his leg by jumping up and down. It took Blaine all of two minutes to get ready to go home after he was told the news. He was bouncing up and down the whole ride home, well that is until they rounded the corner of their street and saw the alley where he was attacked.

"How much do you remember?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, his was worry was evident on his face.

Blaine smiled and tried to feign ignorance, "What are you talking about?" Unfortunately for him Kurt could read him like an open book.

"You're lying to me. Why? You never lie to me," Kurt pulled the car into a parking space and looked over at Blaine worried.

Blaine sighed, "Alright I lied, I-I just don't really want to talk about it." The hurt on Blaine's face almost broke Kurt's heart.

"Why?" Kurt obviously knew it would be hard for him to talk about but he had hoped that Blaine would open up to him at least a little bit.

"Kurt, I remember every moment of the attack up until I was knocked out. I remember hearing my arm and leg break, I remember blood running down my body, I remember all of it, but I'm trying to block it out." Blaine started crying as he told the story, "I can't spend all my time thinking about it, it'll tear me apart."

Kurt was crying now too, he hadn't realized how much Blaine was dwelling on this. He had seemed so carefree and normal all week. He hadn't realized Blaine had been keeping all this in.

"How did you get so much time off work?" Blaine was trying to change the subject and it was obvious but Kurt could tell that he needed a distraction so he decided to tell him the big news.

"Alright so you know that I've been working at the same fashion magazine since I first moved here five years ago," Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I remember vividly the screaming phone call I got when you got the internship, and then all the phone calls after that of you complaining about it. Then once I finally moved here last year I've had to endure many nights of you coming home fuming." Blaine smirked at the glare that he received from Kurt.

Kurt got a smug look on his face, "Fine, I won't tell you my _amazing _news." Now Kurt was the one smirking as Blaine's face fell.

"What? No! You have to tell me! I need to know now!" Blaine was pleading as best he could, full on puppy dog eyes and everything.

Kurt laughed at how foolish his boyfriend was being, he opened his door, "Come on, I'll tell you when we get upstairs, I'm sure you're dying to be home," and with that he shut his door and started walking towards their apartment without even a glance to make sure that Blaine was following. He may have forgotten though that at the moment because of his leg and arm Blaine was in a wheel chair. Blaine had also seemingly 'forgotten' that he was supposed to be in a wheel chair and had opened his door and started walking, well limping, as fast as he could in his cast to try and catch up with Kurt.

"HEY! Wait up! I'm a little impaired right now! Kurt slow down!" Kurt turned back to look at Blaine, upon seeing him limping towards him he realized his mistake and a horrified expression appeared on his face.

"Oh my god, Blaine! What are you doing? You need to be in your wheel chair!" Kurt ran to Blaine as he spoke and grabbed ahold of his unbroken arm keeping him upright.

"But Kurt! I don't like the wheel chair!" Blaine was pleading again and his pout almost made Kurt cave but he knew how much Blaine actually needed the chair, no matter how much he didn't like it.

"No, no, I can't let you go limping around, you stay here and I'll go get your chair." Kurt didn't even let Blaine reply before he ran back to the car to fetch the wheel chair.

When he returned with the chair it took him a lot of coxing and promises to finally actually get Blaine in the wheel chair. He pushed Blaine into their building and they took the slowest elevator in the world up to their floor.

"I still don't get why I have to be in this dumb chair, I can walk just fine." Blaine had his arms crossed and Kurt was pretty sure he actually heard him 'humph' at one point.

"Please, did you see yourself trying to, like, waddle over to me? Because I did, and trust me it wasn't pretty," Kurt countered back as they reached the door to their apartment. Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Kurt giving him what can only be described as the death glare cut him off, he promptly shut his mouth and got a look on his face like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Alright! So what did ya'll think! Also I said I'd talk to you about the 4th chapter down here so here we go! If you want this to go a lot more in to the Hurt/Comfort/Angst genre then the 4th chapter and the whole story will be longer but if you want it to go in a happier direction then I can't promise how long the story will be. I've set up a poll on my page and you can vote on it! Also I'm posting this now so I can hopefully get the chapter done in a reasonable amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyguys! Remember I still have the poll up on my page so you can vote on how you want the next chapter will go!

* * *

The next day while they were lounging on the couch watching crappy reality television, the phone rang. Kurt answered, "Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking."

He was met by an unfamiliar gruff voice on the other end, "Hello Mr. Hummel, this is Sergeant Collins from NYPD, may I please speak to a Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt was slightly taken aback when he heard who was calling but nonetheless handed the phone over to Blaine with a stunned, "Sure."

Blaine gave a confused look to Kurt as he was handed the phone, "Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Ummm…Yes?" Blaine was still confused so his reply came out as more of a question then anything.

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Collins from the NYPD, I'm calling this evening to inform you that we have found the men we assume to be your attackers." Blaine remembered the Sergeant coming in to question him but he had just woken up from the anesthesia so all the details were a little blurry.

"Wow, okay… ummm really?" Kurt was now the one who was confused at the look of shock on Blaine's face. He was mouthing to Blaine asking him what was going on, but Blaine jut kept holding up a finger telling him to wait a minute. Kurt was tired of waiting though and pressed his ear to the phone to try and hear as much of the conversation as possible.

"Yes, there was security camera footage that showed all of their faces, they definitely weren't trying to hide. Of course we will need you to come down to the station to try and confirm that these men were your aggressors, and depending on what your answer is they will appear in front of a judge and plead either guilty or not. If you do believe them the men that attacked you then we will hope they plead guilty, for if they don't the case will have to go to trial, and that could be a very long ordeal where it is more than likely that you would have to testify. Do you understand all that?" Both men sat on the couch in a stunned silence for a moment, trying to process the wealth of information that was just laid upon them.

Luckily Blaine snapped out of it quick enough to reply in a semi-reasonable time, "Yeah-yes, yes, I understand, when do I need to come down to the station?" Blaine was still slightly weary and he sure as hell didn't want to have to go to trial.

"Well, we would obviously like this to be over as soon as possible. I think it would be best for every one if you could find time in your schedule to come down tomorrow," Sergeant Collins was obviously a very impatient man.

"Yeah, sure. Ummm I'm still off work so I should be able to come down any time tomorrow. Do you have a preference?" Truth be told Blaine was kind of intimidated by Sergeant Collins and really didn't want to get on his bad side.

"If you could be down at the station at 11:30 tomorrow morning that would be appreciated."

"Of course, I'll be there at 11:30. Thank you." Kurt took his head away from the phone, a look of shock still on his face.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Anderson." And with that there was a click on the end of the line and Blaine and Kurt were left in a stunned silence.

"Wow," Kurt finally broke the silence, but the shock was still evident in his voice and it was smattered all over his face.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"I'm assuming you need me to drive you considering that your leg is still in a cast and you probably don't wanna take a cab all the way down there." Kurt looked over at Blaine; he was trying to get rational thoughts back in his head.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't even thought of that. Are you sure you'll be able to get even more time off work? Wait! You never told me your big news!" Blaine pointed an accusing finger at Kurt.

Kurt laughed at him, "Well last night you were in such a bad mood about the chair that you completely forgot to remind me to tell you about it."

"Well I'm reminding you now. So tell me."

"Alright, well we already went over my dislike of the working order at a certain fashion magazine," Kurt got a disgusted look on his face even just thinking about it.

"Yes, yes, now get to the _good _part!" Blaine was becoming impatient.

"Well, I was waiting to tell you until everything was finalized, which is why you didn't know before the accident, but…" and Kurt got a huge smile on his face. He was barely able to contain his excitement. "I got a job at Vogue!" Kurt actually started bouncing up and down when he finally got the news out.

"What? Kurt that's great! How?" Blaine's excitement was clear as day; he had the biggest, brightest smile.

"Well, I sent in my résumé to a bunch of different places, just on the off chance they might be interested and I might have been able to get out of that hell hole, and it worked! I got two other offers but how could I turn down Vogue?" Kurt was elated; he was bouncing on the couch as he told Blaine.

Blaine was still confused though as to why Kurt had so much time off work, "Wait that still doesn't answer my question, why can you get so much time off work? What's your job?"

Blaine didn't seem to realize the can of worms he was opening when he asked that question. Kurt went on for forty-five minutes about every eccentricity about his new job; it boiled down to the fact that Kurt would be making the first draft of the magazine. He would take all the photos and articles, arrange them in a way he see fit, then send it off to an editor who make small changes, who send it to a higher up and so on. Kurt said he liked to think of himself as the foundation that the magazine was built on.

"Basically I haven't been taking time off work but instead working from home… or the hospital I guess." Kurt's smile only faltered slightly when he mentioned the hospital.

Blaine looked just as happy, if not more so if that were even possible, "Seriously, I am so happy for you, although my joy might be a little selfish because honestly I'm just excited that I don't have to listen to you complain about Magazine-That-Must-Not-Be-Named anymore."

Kurt laughed and looked slightly guilty but told Blaine he had pretty much figured that out.

The next day Kurt awoke to a crashing noise coming from the bathroom. He rolled over to look at the alarm clock and saw it was only 6:45 in the morning.

"Blaine, honey, I mean this in the nicest possible way, but what the hell are you doing?" Kurt's normally high voice was gruff with sleep and annoyance.

Blaine's head peaked out from the bathroom, his curly hair was only half gelled leaving for a very strange picture, "Sorry, I dropped the gel. Did you know that plastic hitting linoleum is really loud?"

"Yes, that fact did recently come to my attention," Kurt was on the brink of falling asleep again, "May ask why you are awake and gelling your hair at 7 am? Actually why are you gelling your hair at all? You haven't done that since high school, I didn't even know we still had any gel."

Blaine was starting to look ashamed, "Well, ummm, I just- old habits die hard?" What Blaine had meant to be a statement came out more of a question, like he was asking Kurt if it was alright.

"I don't wanna do this right now, it's way to early, wash it out. I'm gonna go back to sleep wake me at nine," and with that Kurt was asleep and Blaine was going to take another shower to wash the gel out of his hair.

When the two men finally got back to their apartment Blaine was emotionally and physically exhausted, and he looked it too. It may have been because he woke up 6:00 am and it was now half two in the afternoon and he had spent that time thinking about and telling the story of his attack and identifying his attackers, but who knows?

"I'm starving," Kurt was almost as tired as Blaine physically, but he was nowhere near the emotional state Blaine was in. "I bet you are too, do you want me to make some lunch?"

"I'm gonna go change out of these cloths, I hate wearing suites." Blaine's normally bright eyes were glazed over, Kurt was amazed he hadn't fallen asleep right where he was standing.

"Alright, ummm, you do that and I'll make us some lunch. Just come into the kitchen whenever you're done. Okay?" Kurt was worried about Blaine; he looked like a dead man walking or rolling. Blaine barely nodded his head before rolling slowly in to their room. Kurt stood for a moment, just watching Blaine, before he went it to the kitchen to fix up their lunch.

It only took him 15 minutes to make lunch, but he was surprised Blaine hadn't come in yet. After waiting another five minutes he decided to check on Blaine to make sure he didn't need any help. What he saw instead when he got into the room was Blaine lying face down, shirt off, suite pants still on, on their bed, dead asleep. Kurt sighed, he knew that Blaine was exhausted but he didn't know it was this bad. He looked him up and down once and decided to let him sleep, he turned and left the room.

Two and a half hours later a stumbling, groggy Blaine limped in to the living room and fell on to the couch next to Kurt. "How long was I 'sleep?" Blaine mumbled as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well it's 5 o'clock so you had a fairly long nap," Kurt smiled down at Blaine and placed a soft kiss into his curls.

"Then why 'm I still tired?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

Kurt had opened his mouth to answer when the phone rang. He told Blaine not to fall asleep and then picked up the phone, "Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking"

"Hello Mr. Hummel, its Sergeant Collins calling, is Blaine there?"

* * *

Remember to vote guys!

Or I'll just do what ever I want.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update but I'm on vacation and we have really spotty Internet connection. I've tried uploading this a few times, and hopefully it works now. This chapter isn't super long, but the next one should be longer.

Kurt was surprised to be getting a call so quickly after being at the station, but nonetheless he nudged Blaine's head off his shoulder and told the Sergeant to hold on a moment. He covered the mouthpiece and gave Blaine a slight glare, "I told you not to fall asleep again, and Sergeant Collins is on the phone."

Blaine quickly apologized to Kurt and then took the phone from him, "Hello Sergeant. May I ask why you're calling?" Blaine, like Kurt, was slightly confused as to why they were getting a call so soon after being at the station.

"Well, I'm calling to give you the good news, after you left, me and some of the other guys split up and we all took one of your attackers. Seems like once they're taken out of the group they're not so tough. Each and every one confessed and ratted out the others."

Blaine was so in shock he could barley move, "Really? Like, actually?"

Sergeant Collins laughed as he replied, "Of course! Why would I lie to you about this?"

"I-I don't know. I just wasn't expecting this." Blaine was staring ahead not really noticing what was going on. Kurt gave him a slightly questioning look, but it was mostly worry.

"Blaine, babe, what's going on? Why do you look scared?" Blaine just waved Kurt's questions away.

"So is that it? Are we done?" Blaine was still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"That's it. Aside from your injuries, you don't have anything left to worry about." For the first time Blaine could actually tell Sergeant Collins was smiling, he could hear it in his voice.

"Well that's great! Thanks Sergeant!" Now Kurt was even more confused, a moment ago Blaine himself was looking confused, but now he had one of the biggest smiles Kurt had ever scene.

"No problem Mr. Anderson, it's my pleasure," With that Blaine hung up and threw his arms around Kurt. He kissed Kurt's neck up and down lightly. Kurt returned the hug but was still majorly confused.

"You know Blaine, I would appreciate it greatly if you told me what was going on," Blaine unwrapped Kurt from his hug and held him at arms length. He had a grin on his face that Kurt had only seen a few times (When they first met, when Kurt got into design school, and when Blaine moved in with him).

"It's done, no more," Blaine was so excited that he could barely stop himself from screaming the good news to the world.

"What?" Kurt, on the other hand, didn't try to hold back his excitement.

"Yeah! They all confessed!" Blaine could no longer hold in his excitement, at this point he was crying tears of joy. He took his hands off Kurt's shoulders moving them to play with the hair on the back of Kurt's neck before pulling him into a mind freezing kiss. They staid like that until they were gasping for air.

"How about we go celebrate?" Kurt said with a smile so smug that it could only one thing.

Blaine smirked, testing Kurt, "Now how is that supposed to work with both my casts?"

"Oh I have my ways"

fyjguhssexinsues

The next few months flew by in an array of sex, work, and sex. It was now 6th months after the attack and the only reminisce were the casts on Blaine's leg and arm, and today was the day he was getting them off. He and Kurt sat in the waiting room talking about nothing, and Blaine's mind wondered back to that night. He hadn't though about it for months really but siting there he remembered all the horrible things that had happened to him. He didn't really know how to deal with it, for the past few months he'd just been ignoring it. He was pondering other ways to deal with it when he heard his name being called.

"Blaine Anderson?" It was coming from a young looking brunet nurse, who seemed to have just come back from a vacation because she was incredibly tan.

She must have said it before, because Kurt was elbowing him in the side to try to get his attention. "Oh, yeah. That's me, sorry."

"No problem Mr. Anderson," Both Kurt and Blaine stood and shook hands with the nurse, "Hello I'm Nurse Fairway, if you would follow me please. You're here to see Dr. Smith I see."

"Umm, yeah, I just need to get my casts taken off." Blaine was still seemingly sorrow and Kurt could tell.

"Alright, So you were born 6/17/1994"

"Yep"

"Any allergies?"

"Nope"

"Do you smoke?" And the questions went on until they reached the room where they removed casts. "Alright, here we are, you can take a seat until Dr. Smith comes in. It shouldn't be long," So Kurt and Blaine sat and Nurse Fairway left placing Blaine's chart in the basket outside the door.

Just as Kurt was about to ask Blaine if something was wrong there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Kurt requested.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, and ahhhh Mr. Hummel I presume?" Dr. Smith inquired looking at Kurt.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kurt was staring confusedly at the doctor.

"Dr. Wells informed me that you would probably be tagging along." Kurt looked anywhere but the doctor and nodded his head while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Blaine cut in, trying to minimize Kurt's embarrassment, "How exactly do you take off a cast? I've broken bones before put I was so panicked about getting the cast off that they gave me some of that laughing gas, and I don't really remember the rest," Blaine was trying not to focus on why he had panicked last time.

"Well I'll take this saw-like-thing and cut down all the way down the cast, it's really quite simple. And no need to worry, it's not an actual saw, it's not sharp and instead of spinning it just vibrates, it works on air pressure. No big deal, I promise. I've done this hundreds of times," Once he was done talking he held up this cylindrical metal thing with and round blunt saw at the top and a tube at the bottom connecting it to a pressurized air container.

"Okay, I can deal with that," Blaine looked slightly nervous, but he had defiantly grown up since freshmen year of high school, he could handle this.

"Alright, I start with the leg. If you would please lie down on the bed," Blaine took a deep breath and lied down and the doctor's room bed that was in the center of this room, that was a lot bigger then most, and had a lot of tools that he hoped would never be used on him.

The cast cutting went quickly, or at least it seemed quick to Blaine who, in fear of flashbacks, had gone to his happy place; a small house in the suburbs of New York, just him, Kurt, and a little girl running around watering the flowers in their garden using a toy watering can she had insisted she _must have_. He knew it was still a while away, hell they weren't even engaged yet, but it was a nice thought. His best actually.


End file.
